The invention relates to a method for producing semi-conducting material wafers by moulding and directional crystallization of a melt of this material by means of a device comprising a crucible and a mould formed by a plurality of intercalary elements spaced apart from one another, the method comprising insertion of a semi-conducting material charge into the crucible, melting thereof and directional solidification thereof in the mould, and separation of the seed and solidified semi-conducting material.